


Serendipity Café

by Zaraiel



Category: GOT7, K-pop, Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, College AU, Fanboys - Freeform, Flirting, Fluff, I can't write smut bear with me, M/M, Nerdiness, Pure fluff seriously, Side Markjin, fluff and cuteness, patrick rothfuss' books, side Jackheon, some smut at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:11:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaraiel/pseuds/Zaraiel
Summary: Jaebum drags Mark to the bookshop because his favourite author just published a book, and in the stairs he just sees the most handsome guy ever:—Mark, I swear that if they have The Doors of Stone I’m gonna cry —Jaebum stated.—Yes, they do! I’ve just bought it!He's totally struck by him, and spends the rest of the morning wondering about him...(I suck at summaries, pls, I think the fic is better than this summary, don't be scared)





	1. Bookshop Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first things first. If you're reading this, thank you so much♥  
> Again, I wrote the dialogs between dashes (—). I hope the next fanfic will have the dialog commas and that, English is not my first language, sorry.  
> I'll update the chapters as soon as I can. I have almost all the fic written but I can't seem to finish a couple of things so if I post it I hope my sense of responsibility will pressure me a little ^^.

The bedroom’s door opened. It was Saturday already and Jaebum couldn’t keep his ass still. He had wanted to go to the best book shop in the city for the whole week, and now he was sitting in the sofa waiting for Mark, his roommate, to get dressed.

—Mark, come oooon! —Jaebum yelled from the living room.

—For fuck’s sake, Jaebum, it’s nine in the morning! I can’t function like a normal person yet —Mark yelled back from his room, and soon after his head peeked out from the door—. Don’t worry, if they ordered it, it will be there still!

—I hope! I’ve been waiting for ages since The Wise Man’s Fear came out! —Jaebum fanboyed.

—Okay, I’m ready, let’s go! —Mark prompted, walking out of the room, with white ripped jeans, a black tank top and a denim jacket.

—Holy shit, you look damn fine —Jaebum chuckled—. You’re going somewhere else later?

—I asked Jinyoung out for coffee —Mark shrugged—, I wanted to make a good impression.

—Yay, you have a cute coffee date! —Jaebum happily exclaimed.

—Shut up, let’s go get your book so you’ll stop whining about not being able to go to the book store —Mark blushed a little and pushed him out of the entrance door.

 

Both of them walked down the streets, talking animatedly about their plans for the weekend and everything in general.

—God, I thought this week wasn’t going to be over —Jaebum sighed—. I probably look like a zombie right now…

—Don’t worry, you just have dark circles and resting bitch face, nothing to worry about —Mark joked—. Nah, fine. And your outfit is on point, though, man in black!

—Did I put on my piercings? —Jaebum touched his ears— Okay, I did. I was so sleepy this morning when the alarm rang that I don’t even know what I did.

—You could have slept more and come this afternoon —Mark suggested, knowing that it was impossible for Jaebum to wait even more.

—I’d roll my eyes at you but I don’t trust my contact lenses very much.

 

They finally reached the book shop, the one that usually had the novelties and a lot of good fantasy books, so Jaebum was almost squealing while walking. They crossed the road and started climbing up the stairs.

—Mark, I swear that if they have The Doors of Stone I’m gonna cry —Jaebum stated.

—Yes, they do! I’ve just bought it! —a _holy fuck, so cute_ guy about his age beamed at them, showing Jaebum the cover and walking down the stairs.

—Thank you, beautiful stranger! —Jaebum yelled back at him from upstairs, blushing a little. The other guy waved at him and Jaebum could swear he was smiling a bit more —Oh my god they have it! —He paused and noticed Mark’s expression— What?

—You just called that boy “beautiful stranger” —Mark started laughing—. God, Jaebum, that was so cheesy!

—What? Haven’t you seen him? He was indeed beautiful. Didn’t you see the mole under his eye? —Jaebum explained himself, trying to stop Mark’s laughter.

—With that little time and you noticed that? Damn! —Mark was really impressed.

—Whatever…let’s go!

They entered the shop and in less than five minutes Jaebum had the new book clutched against his chest, and was scanning the shelves in case he found anything interesting too. They left a while later and both of them had some titles on their minds to future acquisitions.

—So…what are you doing now? —Jaebum asked his roommate —You’re going with Jinyoung?

—At eleven, I still have almost an hour left. We’re meeting in front of our faculty. Do you fancy going somewhere? —Mark asked—. I’m hungry and nervous.

—You’re always hungry —Jaebum chuckled—. Yeah, let’s go to some coffee shop.

Walking around, they found a small, cozy one with a lot of pots with flowers and wooden tables. They liked it immediately, so they sat down in a small table and looked at the drink menus.

A cute barista with white hair and nice smile which made two large dimples appear went to take their orders.

—Good morning and welcome, is there anything you would like to order? —He smiled at them. _I think I know that guy…_

—Hello! For me a large hot chocolate, please —Mark requested.

—And for me a strawberry milkshake, please —Jaebum said, and added—. Sorry, but…do I know you? Your face looks familiar…

—I was thinking the same, my name is Jooheon and I’m in Law.

—My name is Jaebum, and this is Mark, by the way. I study English Literature —Jaebum was trying to remember when he had met him.

—Are you perhaps studying History of Ancient Law? —Jooheon asked.

—Yes! I took that as an elective course! I saw you the first day, now I remember! —Jaebum exclaimed.

—Yeah, I changed groups because I had a problem with schedules. Nice to meet you, by the way. I’ll be right back with your orders —He beamed at them and went back to behind the counter.

—How come you know everyone? —Mark asked— You’re shy as fuck but then you make a lot of friends. I’m happy for you, to be honest, but still amazes me.

—I don’t know how I do it, I swear —Jaebum’s thoughts drifted back to the beautiful guy who had bought the book. _He has good taste…_

—What are you thinking about? —Mark asked, watching Jaebum spacing out.

—Me? Nothing important — _Don’t blush or you’re screwed, don’t blush or you’re screwed_.

—You’re blushing.

—And? — _Fuck_.

—Don’t tell me you were thinking about your “beautiful stranger” —Mark snickered. _Damn, he hit him hard. I hope he finds him again_.

—Perhaps. I don’t know, he had the nicest smile I’ve ever seen —Jaebum sighed—. It’s a pity I’m never going to see him again.

—You never know. Least thing I expected was seeing you here today and here you are —Jooheon placed their drinks in front of them.

—Thanks for your help —Jaebum smiled shyly.

—Besides, this is quite a small city, you probably find him again —Mark encouraged.

—A lot of college students come to this place, by the way. Especially from Literature, Translation and Fine arts, for what I’ve observed. And a particular guy from Marketing —He added.

—A particular? —Mark asked, interested.

—Yes, I don’t know, he’s very bright and loud. And friendly too —Jooheon shrugged.

—He sure caught your attention —Jaebum smirked. _I can bet my ass he fancies him_.

—He might, but he knows everyone and he’ll probably come soon. Sometimes he comes with his roommate, he has the brightest laugh EVER —Jooheon emphasized—. Both of them are nice.

Mark finished his drink and paid for both of them, despite Jaebum’s protests.

—I’m going, there’s a walk to the faculty and I can’t sit down anymore, I’m too nervous —He explained.

—Don’t be, your date is going to be wonderful —Jaebum encouraged and patted his back—. When you get home I want all the details. Except if they are dirty, then you keep them.

—Good luck with your date! —Jooheon exclaimed from behind the counter.

—Thank you both, I’ll keep you informed —Mark promised and left the coffee shop, holding the door open for a guy who was coming in.

_Damn, he looks like a model from those sports magazines_ , Jaebum thought, as the guy approached the counter, smiling.

—Hi, Jooheoney! —He greeted the cute barista.

—What’s up, Jackson? —Jooheon smiled back at him— I’ve been talking about you.

—Uuh, what kind of things could you possibly be sharing about me…—Jackson wondered, jokingly.

—The worst kind, you can bet your ass —Jooheon joked back—. I was talking to that guy over there, with the book. His name is Jaebum and studies Literature. His friend’s name was Mark but he left for a date.

—Cool, I’m going to sit with him if he doesn’t mind —Jackson stated—. Could you please bring me-

—Your usual? —Jooheon asked.

—I can’t believe you remember it…with the amount of people you serve everyday —Jackson chuckled. _He’s so adorable…_

—Yeah, but never somebody like you —Jooheon blatantly flirted, and even winked at him—. I’ll have your chocolate in a minute —He rushed to the kitchen to hide his red cheeks, leaving Jackson a little dumbstruck. _Does he mean it? Is he flirting? Oh my god I hope he is…_

—Hi! You’re Jaebum, right? —Jackson asked, friendly as always.

—Yes! You must be the guy from Marketing Jooheon told me about —Jaebum made room in the table for Jackson’s stuff—. Nice to meet you.

—Yeah, I’m Jackson and nice to meet you too —They shook hands—. What were you reading, if you don’t mind me asking?

—Of course not! I haven’t started it yet, but it’s The Doors of Stone by Patrick Rothfuss —Jaebum grinned proudly. _Finally, it’s out, fucking finally_.

—Oh, I haven’t read his books yet —Jackson admitted, chuckling—, my roommate is always trying to lure me into doing it, though…

—Your roommate has good taste, I must admit —Jaebum chuckled—. So, tell me. How’s your degree?

—Quite interesting, I must say. Marketing is mostly about psychology and knowing the target you’re going to try to sell to —Jackson explained.

—Amusing…that’s quite Slytherin —Jaebum joked.

—Don’t you dare! I’m a complete Gryffindor! —Jackson pouted cutely, making Jaebum laugh and Jooheon as well, who was coming with Jackson’s order.

—Us, Gryffindors, are the best! —Jooheon proclaimed highfiving Jackson.

—Ravenclaw power! —Jaebum cheers under his breath, making them laugh.

—By the way, Jackson, where’s your roommate? —Jooheon asked— He hasn’t been here today yet.

—Hold a minute, I’ll text him —Jackson took out his phone and typed a quick “hey, I’m in the coffee shop w/friends. Join?” — I hope he comes, you’ll sure like him!

—I just hope he’s not a Gryffindor…—Jaebum joked. _Well, I know he has good taste in books and according to them, a bright smile…damn, I don’t think any smile could be brighter than Beautiful Stranger’s._

—Brat…—Jackson laughed loudly— Nah, don’t worry, he’s such a Hufflepuff. A half cute half badass Huffie, nonetheless. Oh, he’s answered.  He said he’ll be here in a minute, he has been in a book store I think…

—Look, like you and the guy you’ve been thinking about! —Jooheon exclaimed.

—Uuh, interesting. Which guy? —Jackson wiggled his eyebrows, making Jaebum blush.

—It’s nothing. When I was going to the book store I said that if they had this book I was going to cry and a really beautiful guy who was going out said “they do, I just bought it!”, and smiled at me. I thanked him and called him “beautiful stranger” oh my god…—Jaebum stopped and lowered his head in embarrassment.

—That was awfully cute! How was the guy? Perhaps I know him, especially if he is a college student —Jackson tried to help. He glanced at his phone, he had more messages from Youngjae. “I’ve been in the book shop THEY HAD IT” “I CAN’T BREATHE, I’VE BEEN WAITING FRO AGESSSSS”

—He…was probably around our age, a little shorter than me, with black hair and the most beautiful smile I’ve ever seen —Jaebum chuckled. _Fuck, if that’s love at first sight I quit, this shit is too cliché._

—That’s not the best description ever…—Jackson chuckled. Another message “Almost there btw” “And I’m telling you when I arrive but I’ve seen the most cute handsome guy inm y whole life istg”. _Wait…WAIT_.

—I know, tell me about it —Jaebum rolled his eyes—. It was all of a sudden, and I got caught in his smile and his beautiful mole under his eye…

—Oh —Jackson simply stated, mouth open and staring at his phone. “Entering in 5…4…” _OH MY GOD THIS IS GOOD_.

—Is something wrong? —Jaebum asked, confused. _Did I say something weird? Is his roommate okay?_


	2. Coffee Shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I won't be able to post until Monday bcs I won't have Internet on my way to where I study, but I hope I can upload a next chapter soon! Anyways, hope you like it and sorry for my mistakes ♥

In that moment, the coffee shop’s door opened, giving way to a smiling college student, clutching a new copy of The Doors of Stone in his arms. Jooheon, Jackson and Jaebum turned around to look at him, but Jaebum was the only one who couldn’t utter a sound. _He…he is…oh my fucking god WHAT WERE THE ODDS?_

—Hi Jooheon! —He greeted happily— How was the week?

—Hi, Youngjae! Nice, and yours? Jackson is in the table down there, with a new friend we made this morning —He answered— What do you want today?

—Mmm what about hazelnut cappuccino? —Youngjae suggested.

—It’ll be ready soon, go and sit with them!

Youngjae did as suggested and walked towards the table where Jackson was laughing with his hands covering his mouth. He looked confused for a second, before his eyes landed in Jackson’s new friend. _Oh shit. OH. O-O-OH._ His eyes widened like the moon as he approached them, and unconsciously his smile grew even wider.

—Okay, since you both look like fishes out of the water I’ll do the presentations —Jackson tried not to choke with laughter—. Jaebum, this is my roommate, Youngjae. Youngjae, this is Jaebum, Literature student and Rothfuss nerd like you.

—Nice to meet you again, beautiful stranger —Jaebum could finally mutter some words. _Nice, there are like 74653 words in this language and you use the lamest ones_.

—Nice to meet you too. You didn’t give me enough time back in the stairs, I wanted to tell you that you’re really beautiful yourself —Youngjae stated, smiling shyly at him.

—I thought I’d never find you again —Jaebum smiled, softly, feeling his cheeks heat up.

—I have been also wondering about you —Youngjae admitted, making Jackson squeal in his seat and Jaebum lift his head to look at him in the eyes—. I mean, not every day you find such a gorgeous person with the most beautiful voice ever who, on top, likes the same books as you…

—Woah, Jae, since when did you become so flirty? —Jackson nudged him, smiling.

—I…I’m not! —Youngjae tried to defend himself— I’m just stating facts! Haven’t you heard his voice?

—You are too kind, Youngjae —Jaebum blushed at the compliments. _Is it bad that I can’t stop staring?_

—And you are way too charming for my own good —Youngjae sighed defeated and Jackson let out a loud laugh. _Fuck_ —. Fuck, did I say it out loud?

—Kinda…— Jaebum chuckled. _Cute. Cute as fuck and fuck as in I’m fucked_ — But it was cute. You are very amusing.

—Does that mean that I can discuss about book theories with you? —Youngjae asked, hopeful. _I wouldn’t mind discussing about anything with him, really. How can I be so whipped in like five minutes?_

—I’ve always wanted to do that with somebody! You’re like a gift sent from heavens!

—Too much nerdiness for me —Jackson sighed, over dramatically— You both are lucky you’re cute…

—They are, indeed —Jooheon chimed in with Youngjae’s coffee—. Sorry for the delay, I had to fix the machine. So I guess Youngjae was the beautiful stranger you were daydreaming about?

—Thanks for exposing me, dimpled brat —Jaebum whined, covering his face before seeing Youngjae’s cheeks heat up.

—I would have looked for you too —Youngjae replied—. In fact, I was just going to ask Jackson because he knows everyone…or he knows somebody who does!

—He’s right, you’re such a social butterfly —Jooheon laughed, nudging him.

—Well, technically you’ve met thanks to me because I asked Youngjae to come…—Jackson thought quickly— So you owe me! You’re cooking today!

—Okay, deal! —Youngjae chuckled. _He’s such a sweetheart_ — Your working ass deserves some rest from the kitchen. I hope I don’ burn anything…

—And what do I owe you? —Jaebum asked, smiling— I was already asking for your help before…

—If you drag hiss lanky ass out of the house sometimes I’d be more than grateful —Jackson teased—. He’s too immersed in his degree, he barely catches any sunlight! How is he going to grow up with that lack of Vitamin D? —He lowered his voice to a whisper and told Jooheon “I’m sure Jaebum will give him the D he’s lacking soon”. Jooheon had a hard time not choking.

—What did you say? —Youngjae asked, suspiciously. Jackson just muttered a “nothing”, so he let it be— Well, I’ve been stressed out. When I started studying Translation I didn’t think I would have to turn in papers every single fucking week…

—I feel you, happens the same with Literature —Jaebum sighed—. It’s been a while since I don’t read for pleasure…I’m so glad this book finally came out…

—I’m sorry but every time you say “come out” I just imagine a rainbow book jumping out of a closet with confetti and that shit —Jackson apologized, making all of them crack up.

—Go to sleep, Jackson, you look like you need it! —Jooheon teased, still trying to control his laughter fit.

—Says the one whose dark circles can sweep the floor, right? —Jackson teased back and Jooheon pouted— Don’t worry, you still look hot as fuck!

—You’re such a flirt…—Jooheon blushed and averted his look, looking at the counter—Shit, I have customers…—he muttered.

—Only with you —Jackson winked at him. _I hope I was right and he was flirting before, oh my god_ — Go and perform your duties, cute barista!

—I’ll be back as soon as I can, the other waiter is a little sick today so I’m basically covering him —He smiled gently and left to serve the new customers.

—Holy shit, that was such a lesson of how to flirt —Youngjae was shocked. _He makes it seem so easy…_

—Both of them are really good at it —Jaebum admitted. _Damn, I could use those skills…_

—Thank you, guys. Do you think he’s interested? Should I finally ask for his number? —Jackson asked, hopeful.

—Definitely! —Both of them agreed in unison.

—Thank you so much, I’ll probably come here in the afternoon. Shit, now I’m nervous —Jackson admitted.

—Don’t be, he probably likes you back —Jaebum assured him.

—Everybody likes you, but perhaps him a little more —Youngjae winked at him.

—Stop or I’m gonna blush and freak out —Jackson obviously blushed under their friends’ compliments—. Anyways, I’m going home, I need to study for a while. Shall we exchange numbers? I’m asking basically because I’m sure Youngjae is dying to have yours, Jaebum, and I’m also sure you both will get awkward and shy and this way is easier.

—You brat! —Youngjae blushed hard, and started to stutter— That is unfair!

—I don’t know about you, but he’s got a point with me, honestly —Jaebum chuckled. _I like them, they are so nice!_

—See? I was right —Jackson smirked smugly and took Jaebum’s phone to put in his number. “Social Jackson”. Then he passed it to Youngjae, who left it without name.

—You don’t put any name? —Jaebum questioned, smiling at him.

—I’ll let you to your own creativeness —Youngjae replied, noting Jaebum’s number in his own phone. “Lovely Jaebum”.

—I’m going to stop calling you beautiful stranger, I’m setting for “Beautiful Youngjae”, what do you think? —Jaebum winked at him, showing him the saved contact.

—I think it suits him very much, thank you —Jackson chimed in before Youngjae could protest, clasping his hand over Youngjae’s mouth, shutting him up—. Don’t you dare licking my hand or I’ll kill you, brat —He jokingly threatened.

—See? It’s true —Jaebum checked the phone and saw Mark had typed him a couple of texts “We’re eating lunch together, don’t wait for me” “He’s holding my hand as we walk I’m freaking out in a good way, txt u later”. He smiled widely—. Mark’s date is going really good for what it seems!

—Who’s he dating? If it’s not too much to ask, of course —Jackson asked politely, letting Youngjae open his mouth again.

—Park Jinyoung, from his Economy class.

—I know him! —Jackson exclaimed

—Of course you do —Youngjae rolled his eyes—. But wait, I’ve seen him too, with a couple of other guys, I think Sungjin and Jae were their names.

—I’ve met Sungjin before, we went together to a dance academy! —Jaebum exclaimed. _Everybody here is interconnected or what?_

—See? People meeting people, people interactions —Jackson looked intently at Youngjae—, it’s not that bad, you should try it.

Youngjae smacked him in the head and went to the counter, faking offense. Subtly, he paid for Jackson and Jaebum’s drinks, and just after he was scolded by them. Jooheon beamed at them and bid them goodbye, his eyes _perhaps_ lingering in Jackson’s broad back when he turned to the door.

—You didn’t need to do it! —Jackson pouted, while Jaebum agreed fervently with him.

—I know I didn’t, but I wanted to do it. I’m feeling exceptionally happy for having woken up at eight o’fuck —Youngjae chuckled, opening the doors for them.

—Is that because of the book or because of Jaebum? —Jackson teased.

—Why can’t it be because of both? —Youngjae cheekily winked at him.

—Fair enough —Jackson chuckled, seeing Jaebum’s tinted cheeks—. You two will be reading it today?

—Not yet, I want to revise what happened in the first books, I want to have them fresh —Youngjae explained, looking at his book like it was the most precious thing in the world.

—Same, I was going to read them this weekend and start this one later —Jaebum agreed—. I want to be aware of the details.

—Bunch of nerds, I surround myself with a bunch of nerds —Jackson rolled his eyes.

—You love us anyways —Youngjae laughed. _I can tell he likes Jaebum already…well, who wouldn’t?_

—Of course I do, even if I just know Jaebum from today —Jackson pinched Jaebum’s cheeks—, you are so soft for looking like a serial killer.

—Thanks…I guess? Well, you are too enthusiastic and friendly despite looking like a hip hop warrior —Jaebum teased, feeling his smile grow wider. _They are honestly so endearing._

—Do you really think I look like a hip hop star? —Jackson asked with puppy eyes.

—Yes, you’re so cool —Jaebum honestly answered and Jackson squealed out loud in satisfaction, making all of them erupt with laughter.

—Thank you so much! Oh wait, I have a call from a friend, give me a minute.

He picked up the phone and went away from them to talk. Jaebum scratched the back of his head, a little nervous because Youngjae was still beaming in front of him.

—So…I was wondering —Jaebum started— if we could like…read together this afternoon or when you have time, you know, just if you want, I mean…

—I’d love to! It’s like the best idea ever! —Youngjae agreed enthusiastically.

—Wow, you’re amazingly cute! —Jaebum slipped out. _Shit, why do I have to be so fucking direct_ , he groaned internally.

—No, I’m not! You should look at yourself, being charming and adorable —Youngjae beamed at him. Jackson returned from his phone call and quirked an eyebrow at them.

—Are you hanging out today? —He inquired.

—Yup! Do you mind if I text you after lunch to see when and where? —Youngjae asked Jaebum.

—That would be nice! I don’t know if Mark is going to come with Jinyoung, though…—Jaebum wondered.

—Don’t worry, if he does and they want private time you can come over! —Youngjae suggested—Jackson, you’re going out today, right?

—Yeah! I’m coming back here —Jackson looked around just in case—, I hope I found the guts to ask Jooheon out!

—You should! He probably likes you! —Jaebum encouraged him— Well, I think I should go straight home…

—Straight? Are you sure? —Jackson joked. _He’s even gayer than me, I can’t help it_.

—That one was so bad I don’t even know where to start —Jaebum tried to repress his laughter—, but you got a point, though.

—Please, seeing how you look at Youngjae it wasn’t very difficult to tell, you know —Jackson let out a hyena-like laugh and dragged Youngjae with him before any of them could protest—. It was nice to meet you, see you soon, Jaebum!

—Bye, Jaebum! See you this afternoon! —Youngjae yelled at him, being dragged home by a smirking Jackson. Jaebum stood there for a minute, completely struck. _Okay…Jackson is a little shit but in a good way? I wish he stopped exposing me…even though Youngjae doesn’t seem very fazed or scared…well, whatever._ He chuckled to himself, taking out his phone. _Shit, already half past one, how the fuck?_ He sent a little heart emoji and a thumbs-up to Mark, who had sent him a “We’re having lunch and my heart flutters, send help”. Then he paced the streets back home.


	3. Lunch and Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry for the wait, I'm really having trouble with my finals and projects this month. I promise I'll update asap ♥). Love you all, sorry for my mistakes and be safe!!

He opened the door and went straight to the kitchen, where he cooked a quick dish consisting of chicken and salad. Cue that he almost burned the chicken because first, _cooking is not my thing_ and _why is Youngjae’s laugh so bright? Can it really contain a piece of the sun?_ He had just finished washing the dishes when he heard the door open. Mark’s head popped into the living room, followed by his full body and a prince-like handsome guy behind him.

—Hi, Bummie, this is Jinyoung —he introduced him—, and this is Jaebum, my roommate and best friend.

—It’s very nice to meet you, Jaebum —Jinyoung politely shook hands with him.

—It’s nice to meet you too, Jinyoung. Mark has told me a lot of good things about you —Jaebum responded. _He’s as beautiful as he said, he’s like Prince Charming_.

—I wonder what he said…—Jinyoung responded, staring lovingly at Mark. Jaebum’s eyes widened. _Daaaamn they’re in love, they’re so cute_.

—Only the truth, it’s not my fault you’re so perfect —Mark giggled, planting a kiss on his cheek.

—Nonsense —Jinyoung tried to suppress a smile and his eyes wandered around the living room. He focused in Jaebum’s book—. Oh, you like Rothfuss too? I need to buy that book, I didn’t know it was out already!

—It came out this week and I bought it today! —Jaebum exclaimed, really pleased.

—I’m hooked with Game of Thrones nowadays, well, the books, A Song of Ice and Fire —He explained—. I must say I like them better than the show…

—The show is being a little contradicting sometimes —Mark complained—, and I haven’t even read the books…

—I’ll read them soon —Jaebum promised—. Oh shit, how impolite of me! Take a sit, please, would you like anything to drink?

—No, I’m fine, thank you very much —Jinyoung politely answered. _He’s so nice._

—Hey, Jaebum! Now that I remember, did you meet the marketing guy Jooheon told us about? —Mark asked, sitting next to Jinyoung.

—Yep, his name is Jackson and he’s a social butterfly, really funny and lively. He knows you somehow, I can’t remember why —He looked at Jinyoung.

—Yeah, we share a circle of friends —Jinyoung smiled—, he’s actually very nice and intelligent, and always tries to make people feel better.

—I had that feeling, yeah —Jaebum chuckled—. And, Mark…do you remember the guy we met this morning in the book shop?

—You mean your “Beautiful Stranger”? —Mark chuckled, taking a sip of water. Jinyoung smirked at him, Mark had already told him the story.

—Yes, his name is Youngjae, he’s Jackson’s roommate, I have his number and we’re going to read together this afternoon —Jaebum spat out quickly, feeling his cheeks heat up. Mark almost choked on his drink.

—You…WHAT? Holy shit, I’m so happy for you! —He cheered up, Jinyoung laughing behind him.

—Thank you! He’s so endearing, his smile is the brightest thing I’ve ever seen and his voice? Is like a thunderstorm but sweet? —Jaebum rambled and his friends stared at him incredulously. —What?

—Holy. Fucking. Shit. You’re. So. Whipped —Mark emphasized every word.

—I know —Jaebum whined—. I mean, he appeared from the nothing, smiled a lot and then complimented me and blushed adorably and Jackson was exposing me…I am too nervous right now.

—I can tell from here Jaebum is not the only one whipped —Jinyoung whispered in Mark’s ear.

—Anyways, I’m going to text him if he wants to hang out soon, so I’ll leave the house to you both to do what you want. There are snacks in the kitchen, by the way —Jaebum reminded them, gently. He took out his phone and wrote “Hello, Youngjae! I was wondering when would you like to hangout ^^”—. I’m going to get dressed and everything, I’d like to look like a living person.

—You mean you want to look chick and sexy for your crush —Mark snickered and Jinyoung smirked smugly—. Don’t worry, I won’t tease you very much since you’re a little bit of a savage and I’m really happy that you found somebody you like!

—Stop it! —Jaebum chuckled— Please, don’t do anything dirty while I’m home or at least warn me so I put earplugs. Mark is quite a moaner—And with that he stormed away to his room.

—You little shit!! —Mark barked and started cursing him, until Jinyoung effectively made him shut up with his lips.

Jaebum shook his head and opened his cupboard. He chose tight black pants and a big white shirt, tucked inside. Over that, he put a denim jacket and rushed to the bathroom. He quickly checked his phone. “When you want! Do you want to come over? Jackson already headed out!”. He quickly responded “That would be nice! Mind sending me the address? I hope Jackson scores a date”. While waiting for Youngjae to send him the location, he put a little make up and his favorite Converse. After receiving the location, he sent a quick “omw ^^” and strolled to the living room, where Mark was basically straddling Jinyoung and kissing him.

—I’ll totally ignore this scene in favor of telling you that I’m going out and I’ll text you when I return, so neither of us get traumatized, okay? —Jaebum explained, completely facing the wall to give them privacy.

—Yeah, sorry man —Mark apologized, his breath rushed and unsteady.

—Couldn’t make it to the bedroom, sorry —Jinyoung also apologized from under him.

—Don’t worry, I’m going, have fun and clean up later, for the love of god —Jaebum chuckled and strolled out of their apartment, following the route on Google Maps towards Youngjae’s house.

Meanwhile, Jackson had reached Jooheon’s working place and was trying to gather the courage necessary to ask him out, sipping his Americano coffee. The place was almost empty, so Jooheon approached to talk with him, as usually.

—Hi again! How are you?

—Good, I’ve been studying, and you? —Jackson asked.

—Studying behind the counter too, not very entertaining.

—When do you get off today, if you don’t mind me asking? —Jackson’s heart started beating faster. _I have to do it. I can’t be pining over him forever; if he rejects me at least I know I tried_.

—In half an hour, hopefully —Jooheon smiled gently.

—So…I was wondering if you would like…to go out with me after work? —Jackson hesitatingly asked. —Because…I kind of…like you a lot.

—How’s that even a question? Of course I’d love to! —Jooheon exclaimed— I like you a lot too. I was really obvious, tho —He winked at him.

—Well, you’re very charming so I wasn’t sure if that was exactly _flirting,_ you know —Jackson argued.

—That or you have the instinct of a moth drawn to a flame, because even our new friend Jaebum noticed…—Jooheon teased with a smirk. _Shit, I can’t believe it!!_

—Oh, so now you’re teasing me? —Jackson also smirked at him. _He’s fucking charming, I’m going to die._

—No, now I’m attending my customers, if you excuse me —Jooheon winked and added—. Sorry, I’ll be free in twenty.

—Don’t worry, I’ll wait for you —Jackson smiled at him and stared at his adorable face when dealing with customers. He took out his phone and texted Youngjae “I have a date!!! He likes me, aaaaaaaaaaah * screams in Spanish *”. Soon he received an answer:

“Wonderful! I told you!! I’m so happy ^^”

“Thank you! Are you with Jaebum?”

“He’s on his way here”

“You already like him a lot”

“…no”

“Liar.”

“And what if I do?”

“You get to spend some time alone with him, idk, do something, flirt w/ him, grab his hands, kiss his cheeks, succ his dick until it turns purple. Idk, **something** ”

“Wtf, Jackson?!?! I don’t even know if he’s single, for god’s sake”

“What the fuck? He looks at you like he wants to hold all the stars in the universe for you!!! And not to mention the bedroom eyes!”

“Wtf? You exaggerated brat! As if it was possible, anyways”

“Why then?”

“Just…look at him, he’s all charm and squish and hotness”

“And you’re all handsomeness, cuteness and smiles!”

“You’re too kind, Jackson”

“Because you are amazing and you shouldn’t let those bad thoughts affect you”

“thank you so much, Jackson~. Oh shit, he’s here, gotta go!!!”

“Have fun, Jaejae!”

“You too, say hi to Jooheon for me”

“Will ^^”

Youngjae put down the phone and stood up, walking towards the entrance.


	4. Book nerds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay, I swear I was overwhelmed with work in college (but I passed all my subjects with good marks, yay!). Anyways, sorry this is cringey or bad written (I can't write sexy things, srry)
> 
> Lots of love and take care of yourselves! ♥

The door was opened by a nervous Youngjae smothering down his hair. He had to thank all the gods for being able to control his nervousness after all those years of practice, because the view he had in front of him was enough to make him weak in the knees. _Holy shit, those looks should be illegal, I’m going into cardiac arrest_.

—Um…Hello! How are you? —Jaebum smiled tentatively at him. _He looks so dreamy, he’s like a fairytale character._

—Fine, good! Please, come in, make yourself comfortable —Youngjae snapped back to reality and remembered his manners. He let Jaebum in and offered him a seat—. May I add that you look absolutely breathtaking?

—May I refuse the totally undeserved compliment and reply that the most breathtaking thing is that beautiful smile of yours? —Jaebum counterattacked, with his cheeks of a deep crimson shade. _Holy shit is he flirting with me? Like…is he?_

—That —Youngjae pointed a long finger at him, blushing— is totally undeserved.

—It’s not, I swear. I told Jackson that you had the most beautiful smile I’ve ever seen before even knowing it was you—Jaebum admitted. _How can he think it’s not true?_

—Then I’m sure you surround yourself with grumpy people! —Youngjae chuckled— What can I offer you to drink? We have water, coffee, tea, soda, juice, organic bubble tea and a “cucumber, fennel, and lemonade organic healthy beverage perfect to cleanse your body” courtesy of Jackson.

—I think I’ll just take water and meanwhile I’ll decipher whatever Jackson’s drink is —Jaebum chuckled.

—Good luck with that —Youngjae sighed—. I gave up a long time ago.

Youngjae handed him a water bottle and excused himself for a minute. He went to his bedroom to fetch the books and took a deep breath. _This is going to be hard…_ he could almost picture Jackson saying, “not as hard as your dick”. He sighed again and shook his head, before returning to the living room. He sat beside Jaebum, who had already his books on his lap.

—I think it’s the first time I’m reading with someone, like, the same book and everything —Jaebum chuckled—. I was wondering if you would like to read aloud the passages you like the most…

—If you do the same, please! Your voice sounds so nice…—Youngjae smiled adorably.

—And you’re the one to tell…—Jaebum sighed happily, seeing his friend’s cheeks heat up.

They both started reading the book, reminiscing their first time they had it in their hands and the marvelous adventures they enjoyed in the company of his main character. After half an hour or so, Youngjae lifted his head and glanced at Jaebum. He immediately glanced back at him. It was absolutely not because he had been stealing subtle glances at him every five minutes, _of course not_.

—One thing I like a lot about Kvothe is his sassiness sometimes —Youngjae stated, pointing at a passage in the book.

—Could you read an example? —Jaebum suggested.

—It’s not going to have the same impression…—Youngjae complained, but Jaebum pouted and gave him his “please-do-it” look, so he sighed and obliged—. Okay, I’ll try, for you. “Amazing, isn’t it? Five fingers and flesh with blood beneath. One could almost believe that on the other end of that hand lay a person of some sort.” —He snapped in a snarky tone, making Jaebum squirm in his seat.

—Wow, that was so…—He couldn’t finish his sentence, because his mind was all _sexy, too fucking sexy. His voice sounds sooo good…_

—Overdramatic?

—Not at all! It was amazing! If somebody tells me there’s an audiobook with your voice, I’d give them all my money —Jaebum heartily responded.

—Stop! You’re being too kind! —Youngjae laughed out loud— You still haven’t read me anything —He pouted.

—Okay, let me look for it —Jaebum turned some pages, biting his lips, trying to find a passage he found funny.

Youngjae’s heart was jumping in his ribcage. _He looks so damn good, he’s like a sexy professor…and he’s kind, loves reading and…argh, focus, focus!_

—Found it! —Jaebum cleared his throat and started reading, with a strong voice— “Begone! Trouble me no longer! I will set fire to your blood and fill you with a fear like ice and iron! I’ll turn you into butter on a summer day. I’ll turn you into a poet with the soul of a priest. I’ll fill you with lemon custard and push you out a window.”

Youngjae looked at him with his jaw dropped and heart eyes. Jaebum looked at him in the eyes, getting shyer every second.

—Wow…your voice is astounding! —Youngjae exclaimed, excitedly— It makes me want to record you and listen to it when I’m having a bad day!

—Look at who’s being too kind now! —Jaebum laughed, covering his reddening face with his book.

Chuckling, both turned (half) of their attention back to their books, occasionally reading aloud some passages of a sudden. After a long time, Youngjae’s phone vibrated and he checked his chat with Jackson, who for his words was about to faint or something equally dangerous.

“Jae. Jae I’m having a problem”

“What is it? Are you okay?” Youngjae asked, a little worried. _If it was something bad he’d have called_.

“No, Jae, he raps. HE RAPS!!!!”

“Holy fucking shit, you scared me!! I thought it was something serious!!” He let out a long sigh, making Jaebum pull a questioning face at him, so he showed him the screen. Jaebum rolled his eyes and laughed with him.

“It is fucking serious?!?!? He SPITS FIRE, FUCKING FIRE, I’M HYPERVENTILATING!!”

“Wow, I must hear him one day! Remember to breathe and to collect your jaw from the floor and you’ll be fine!” Youngjae teasingly encouraged him.

“I won’t, he’s too much I swear! Bye, sorry for interrupting but I had to tell you♥”

“Bye, have fun”

—Wow, Jackson is about to explode! —Youngjae put his phone back on the table and looked at Jaebum —He has a weakness for rappers, and Jooheon seemingly spits fire, so…

—Poor guy…—Jaebum empathized. _I’m whipped for Youngjae’s voice, so can relate_ — Do you rap too?

—Absolutely not —Youngjae laughed—. I’d choke with my own words, I just sing and play the piano. And you?

—I sing too! — _Oh my god he sings I want to hear him!_

—That’s amazing! You are a complete Kvothe —Youngjae exclaimed, delighted.

—What? Of course not! Why do you say that? —Jaebum asked, all embarrassed. _He has such a high opinion of me, like, why?_

—Well, first of all you’re charming. You’re witty, talented, and your voice is…well, how can I put it? It’s like a forest, you know? —Youngjae started to ramble, for Jaebum’s amusement— Like a forest at night. Peaceful and tranquil, but gives you chills. It’s similar to the reverberant sound after a thunder, like the sound of a sword. Well, I probably don’t make any sense right now, sorry.

—You appreciate me a lot more than you should. I mean, your voice? It’s actually amazing? I already told Markie about it, but it’s like the sound of a waterfall, so pure and powerful. Whenever I hear you speaking is like the war cries of angels —Jaebum rambled with his cheeks in a deep shade of crimson—. Well, now I’m probably the one not making any sense.

—Since I like your voice so much…and you seem to like mine as well —Youngjae wondered. _Okay, fuck it_ —, I was wondering if we could go to a karaoke together.

—That would be amazing. Are you free…I don’t know…tomorrow night? —Jaebum asked, hopeful. _I’ll get to hear him singing…I can’t believe I’m so lucky_.

—Yes! I really want to hear you singing! I don’t know if I can wait!

—I want to hear you too! I bet you look outrageously beautiful —Jaebum stated. _I like him so much, damn Jackson, Mark and Jinyoung…I’m so whipped_.

—Mmm I don’t? Like, it’s just me being me but singing —Youngjae let out a cute laugh, embarrassed. _He’s complimenting me a lot, what is he trying to do? Turning my heart into a space shuttle?_

—Well, but you are already beautiful, and when you’re focused in something I noticed your gaze becoming more piercing and your lips just form the most adorable pout, so…— _Lessons of how not to flirt, by yours truly. How does Mark do it?_

—W-what? A-am I being delusional or are you perhaps by any chance trying to kind of flirt with me? —Youngjae elaborated, incredulous.

—If those stupid attempts count as flirting, yes! Of course, I am! —Jaebum confessed, his cheeks burning. _Well, he got the message. I’m about to shit my pants, send help._

—Why? I mean…why would you? —Youngjae inquired, still incredulous. _Wait…what? He’s f-l-i-r-t-i-n-g with me?_

—Hmm…let me guess…because I basically fell for you when you smiled at me all adorable with your book clutched in your hands? I thought I was being really obvious —Jaebum groaned. _Well, there go all my hopes, I guess_.

—I thought you were just being friendly!! If I had knew I would have followed Jackson’s advice —Youngjae complained.

—Jackson’s advice? What for?

—He knows I like you a lot, so he encouraged me to make bold moves —Youngjae calmly explained, rolling his eyes—. He still thinks I’m brave or something.

—Wait…you like me?

—What? Of course, I like you, you didn’t know? —Youngjae was startled.

—It’s the first time you say it, how was I supposed to know? —Jaebum laughed, so relieved. _This has to be the weirdest and most confusing confession ever_.

—Well, I, too, was pretty obvious. You had me at “thank you, beautiful stranger” and your adorable smile —Youngjae winked at him.

—And here I was, thinking you were just being friendly…—Jaebum sighed. _Stupid_.

—If for friendly you mean almost having a heart attack every time you smiled or laughed, not being able to tear my eyes away from yours, wanting to hear your voice every single minute of my life and dreaming about how do your lips feel, yes. I’m being friendly as fuck —Youngjae rolled his eyes. _We’re so dumb_.

—Wow —Jaebum’s jaw dropped. _My heart is gonna explode_ —. That was…wow. You’re making me melt!

—So have you been doing since I met you this morning! —Youngjae beamed at him.

—Hmmm do I recall you saying something related with dream about my lips? —Jaebum started, mischievously, making Youngjae’s blush creep up his cheeks—. Correct me if I am wrong…

—I might have said something about it —Youngjae tried to play it cool, leaning back in the sofa and glancing at Jaebum from the corner of his eye.

—Oh, well —a playful smirk gracefully appeared in Jaebum’s lips. He also leaned back in the sofa, nonchalantly—. Just in case you were wondering, those feelings are reciprocated.

—Good to know —Youngjae stated in a flat tone. _He’s trying to make me kiss him and he’s fucking succeeding. I’m weak for that smirk_. He sighed and stared directly at Jaebum. Jaebum smirked even wider. He turned his body to completely face Youngjae’s, who was hiding his excitement and nervousness behind an almost innocent glare. The moment stretched for a while, until Jaebum couldn’t contain himself anymore and scooted closer to Youngjae, who widened his eyes in surprise. _Well, now that he started…_ He took the initiative and reached out for Jaebum’s lips. He could almost feel Jaebum’s smirk in the kiss. _This little shit…_ Their lips molded together astoundingly well, dancing, exploring…They kissed like there was no tomorrow, but it was Youngjae the first to pull out, his lungs desperately needing for air. Still, he couldn’t help to softly bite Jaebum’s lower lip. Jaebum smirked, watching Youngjae tried to control his breath. He was not in a better condition, nevertheless.

—So…do they feel good? —Jaebum teasingly winked at him.

—I’m not sure…perhaps I’ll need another try to make up my mind —Youngjae teased back.

—As many as you want, honey —Jaebum responded and leaned in for another passionate kiss. This time it was him who bit Youngjae’s lips when they pulled apart. After a couple more of intense kisses, both decided it would be a good idea to stop and eat something before they got too carried away. Youngjae went quickly to the kitchen to grab some snacks and more water and placed them over the table.

—So…where were we reading? —Jaebum cheekily asked.

—I was re-reading Kvothe’s admission exam —Youngjae answered, pointing at it with his finger—. That’s some epic shit right here. Some of his answers are fucking sassy.

—Yeah, like that one from Harry Potter…How was it? —Jaebum tapped his cheek with his index and when he remembered, he dropped his voice to a snarky tone— “There’s no need to call me ‘sir’, Professor”

—There’s no way you made this sound so fucking hot —Youngjae breathed out. _I’m fucking going into cardiac arrest_ —. Your way of slurring the “s” is so…damn!

—You find that hot? —Jaebum chuckled, his eyes twinkling.

—I find _you_ hot —Youngjae emphasized—, but your voice is so…ugh, I love it so much!

—Well, I love yours too. Could you read something else for me? —Jaebum looked at him hopeful, and did an internal victory dance when Youngjae picked up his book again.

—“So you don’t know everything after all?” “I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t think I had anything to learn” —Youngjae read, bitterly. Jaebum watched his Adam apple bob up and down and suddenly felt some heat pouring down his body. He crossed his legs and shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

—If you don’t stop being so sexy we’re going to have a problem —Jaebum muttered, not sure if he wanted Youngjae to hear him or not.

—And you’re the one to talk? —Youngjae cocked his head at Jaebum’s words, his neck getting more exposed and his Adam apple catching Jaebum’s eyes again.

—I don’t think I’m strong enough to resist the temptation…—Jaebum groaned, clenching his fists— It looks like you’re trying to seduce me, like you know all my weaknesses.

—Well, I wasn’t actively trying to —Youngjae admitted, smirking—. But if it’s working then…I’m thankful.

And with those words, he placed his book on the table and sat next to Jaebum, smirking at him from closer than Jaebum could stand. He snapped out of his trance and grabbed Youngjae by the waist, pulling him towards his body and kissing him wildly, hungrily.  He dragged his mouth alongside his neck and kissed his Adam apple, pushing Youngjae down the sofa and straddling him. Youngjae groaned when Jaebum found a sensitive spot in his neck, and pulled up until he was over him, rocking his hips against his body.

—I love your moles —Jaebum stated, kissing the ones in his neck and collarbones—. How many do you have?

—I don’t know —Youngjae panted, Jaebum’s kisses were getting him really worked up—. I’ve never counted them…

—I can count them for you, if you want —Jaebum winked at him, smirking.

—They’re spread all around my body, just for your information —Youngjae insinuated a smirk.

—Now counting them is my priority —Jaebum tugged at the hem of his t-shirt, biting his lip.

—Is that an excuse for getting me naked? —Youngjae lifted his eyebrows, questioning.

—It could be —Jaebum admitted, sheepishly—. It’s not my fault you’re so hot…

—You know you didn’t need an excuse, right? —Youngjae stated nonchalantly, taking off his shirt in a swift movement, almost giving Jaebum a heart attack at the sight.

—Fuck…give me a little warning next time —His eyes widened, and his hands started tracing the curve of Youngjae’s spine. He shifted his weight so that he was straddling Jaebum, and approached his lips to the elder’s ear.

—You still have too many clothes, it’s a little…unfair —He nibbled his earlobe. Jaebum shuddered again in response before pulling Youngjae up so that he could stand up to remove his clothing. He unbuckled his belt and Youngjae bit his lip in anticipation. Then, always so slowly, he started unbuttoning his shirt, button by button, looking directly in Youngjae’s eyes, with the trace of a smirk playing in his lips. When he was about to unbutton his pants, Youngjae stepped forward and grabbed his hands, pulling them away from his body.

—Let me do that for you, honey —He growled in his ear. His hands ghosted over Jaebum’s hardness, making him shiver. He unbuttoned his pants and sank to the floor; he used his teeth to drag down the zipper while Jaebum could only utter “holy shit, Jae, baby”. Soon, Youngjae’s lips were preoccupied in other things than reading and it wasn’t only his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down. With every movement of his swift tongue, Jaebum’s head went a bit wilder and his hips unconsciously jerked forward. He looked so beautiful, his cheeks were deep red, his lips swollen around Jaebum’s hardness, his eyes were dark and full of lust and Jaebum saw more little moles down his spine. _I’ll save that information for later…_ Youngjae shot him a sultry look from where he was kneeling on the floor, and Jaebum elicited a moan so loud they internally thanked the gods nobody else was at home. It didn’t take too long with Youngjae’s skillful mouth for Jaebum to go over the edge, moaning Youngjae’s name and gripping the sofa. He sat down, panting and with eyes closed, trying to regain his breath. Youngjae sat over him, kissing his cheeks, jaw and neck. His hand had gone down to take care of himself when Jaebum opened his eyes and moaned again at the sight. He caressed his back and pushed him until he was laying on the sofa, completely exposed. Jaebum started tracing circles down his chest, his nipples, his stomach, and finally where he was aching the most. He started with teasing kitten licks.

—Jaebum… _please_ —Youngjae bit his lip to suppress a moan. Jaebum just winked at him while he dragged his tongue up and down his shaft. His hair was a mess, sticking everywhere and his strong arms had gripped Youngjae by the waist while his tongue was doing wonders, licking, twisting and sucking. His fierce look was focused in Youngjae’s eyes, making him lose control— _Fuck_ , you look ravishing.

Jaebum’s dick twitched again at his words and he moaned around Youngjae’s hardness, sending vibrations through his shaft. Youngjae gripped the sofa even tighter because damn, the feeling was almost unbearable. Soon, he had to warn Jaebum to pull away and he finished over Jaebum’s chest, moaning his name. He rode his orgasm while Jaebum was panting over him, peppering kisses down his chest.

—Well…I must say —Youngjae panted, with a cheeky smile plastered in his face—, that escalated quickly!

Jaebum just rolled his eyes at him and pulled back until he was standing up. _Fuck, he looks so beautiful, so soft…_

—Come on, let’s go to the shower! You can put on my clothes later! —Youngjae woke up from his contemplating of a _naked Jaebum in all his glory and gorgeousness_ and dragged him to the bathroom—Come, I don’t want you to get cold!

—Shower with me? —Jaebum suggested, and Youngjae flushed deeply— I mean not in that w…

—Yes! Don’t worry. I’d love to, but I was…too shy to suggest it —Youngjae confessed, also stepping into the shower and turning on the warm water.

—Don’t need to be. I feel so comfortable with you it’s like we’ve known each other for years —Jaebum confessed, his cheeks blushing. _I’ve never felt so at ease with anyone so fast_.

—I feel the same about you, and it reliefs me —Youngjae chuckled, placing the shower over their heads and letting the hot water fill the small space. He grabbed the sponge, poured some gel on it and smiled at Jaebum, questioning. Jaebum nodded, so Youngjae ran the sponge along his shoulders, in circular movements, gently washing him. They relaxed for a while in the shower, and _perhaps_ their lips found something more entertaining to do than just talking.

After they had showered, Youngjae gave Jaebum some of his clothes to wear and put everything in the laundry basket. It was already very late, so he decided to order pizza for both of them to eat. They were cuddling in the sofa, still commenting things about the books and talking about their life when Jaebum’s phone vibrated.

_Hey, if you want to come home it’s safe. We cleaned up and we’re watching a film_

_Kay, perhaps in a while, don’t forget to have dinner you two!_

—I assume Jinyoung and Mark had fun this afternoon? —Youngjae asked, scooting closer to Jaebum, who wrapped his arms around his back.

—I don’t know if fun or sex in every plain surface of the house but I’m happy for them —Jaebum chuckled—. And Jackson and Jooheon?

—Jackson texted me a while ago, they’re going to spend the night at their place with his roommate Changkyun, who also raps…I pity their neighbors —Youngjae laughed out loud, making Jaebum laugh as well.

—That’s nice, they should make a mixtape or something like that!

—They’re sure good enough for that. By the way…would you like to stay over? I mean, it’s already late and it’s probably cold outside and…—He rambled nervously.

—I’d love to, stop worrying too much —Jaebum winked at him— But I have one condition, tho!

—Tell me —Youngjae prompted, worriedly.

—I get to be the big spoon —Jaebum stated seriously before both burst out laughing.

—Okay, fair enough! I’ll give you some pajamas! —Youngjae rushed to the bedroom, where he sat in bed for a whole minute trying to calm his breath. _I can’t believe it, god, I like him so much and everything just flows so easily…_

—I’m texting Jinyoung! Should I go to your bedroom? —Jaebum yelled from the living room.

—Yeah, sure, come here!


	5. Karaoke Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really really sorry for not updating and I'm not the type to come up with excuses but life has been a little rough and well, here it is the last part.  
> I'm sorry, I can't write smut for saving my life~

Jaebum entered the bedroom and looked around. There were a lot of pictures of a dog, a guitar, lots of books and cute little plants on his desk.

—Your dog?

—Her name is Coco, I left her with my parents before coming to University. I miss her a lot —Youngjae pouted.

—It happens the same with my cats, I also miss them —Jaebum pouted as well, changing into the pajamas Youngjae offered him, while Youngjae averted his eyes from his body, giving him some privacy.

—What are their names?

—Nora, Kunta and Odd. They’re so playful, when I’m with them on holidays they always play with me and I end up exhausted —Jaebum chuckled.

—You’re so cute —Youngjae stated, smiling.

—Me? Nah, you’re the cute one!

—No, I’m serious, you’re so damn cute and pure and your eyes shine so bright when you talk about your cats and that’s amazing —Youngjae hugged him tightly and Jaebum rested his head on his shoulder.

—Wow, thank you, you’re really adorable, Youngjae.

—Let’s go to sleep, you’re saying nonsense —Youngjae winked at him while he opened the bedsheets for them to be tucked in.

Both went into bed and as promised, Jaebum spooned Youngjae who might or might not be over the moon for that. He turned around a little and gave Jaebum a soft kiss in his forehead, which made him smile like crazy.

—Sleep well, you nerd —He kissed his cheek, hugging him tighter.

—Says the one who was going to cry if they had the Doors of Stone? —Youngjae teased him, chuckling.

—You little shit! You’re lucky I’m tired or I’ll tickle you to death! —Jaebum mumbled, with his lips against Youngjae’s nape, sleep already drifting him away.

 

The next morning, they woke up in each other’s arms, all giddy and smiley. Youngjae checked his phone and saw a couple of messages from Jackson that lighted his cheeks up, so he decided to ignore them. They had breakfast together and talked about their respective lives, but past noon Jaebum had to go home because “As much as I truly enjoy your company, I can’t resist the urgent call of my homework”. Jaebum was welcomed by a very happy Mark doing a class project, tapping his feet to the rhythm of a trap song. He assumed Jinyoung and him had a great time last night. There was a good mood in the house, so he could work better, with the prospective of seeing Youngjae soon.

Speaking of Youngjae, Jackson came back from Jooheon’s house when he was cooking lunch for both.

—What’s up, Youngjae? —he asked, obviously happy.

—The birds, the sky and your dick, probably —Youngjae responded without missing a beat. Jackson looked at him bewildered before cracking up.

—Sometimes I forgot you’re the fucking worst. Did you two have fun yesterday?

—Yeah, we were reading most of the time and then we slept together and cuddled —Youngjae blushed a little, remembering how Jaebum slid his arm around his waist and made him feel protected.

—I’m sure that is _not_ the only thing you did —Jackson wiggled his eyebrows—. But that’s none of my business, tho.

—Don’t worry, I cleaned the sofa —Youngjae stated nonchalantly and Jackson almost choked.

—I was going to scold you, but I might or might not have done the same with Jooheon while Changkyun was out ordering food.

—Poor boy, he didn’t deserve that —Youngjae laughed.

—Shut up, he almost caught us, and it was embarrassing, but I could drag Jooheon to the bathroom before he entered. Anyways, I was wondering…karaoke tonight? All of us?

—By “all of us” you mean…

—Your stupid ass, your dorky boyfriend, his cool roommate, his roommate’s boyfriend who is in my circle of friends and my boyfriend too.

—You know if you had said the names it would have been less confusing, right? —Youngjae teased— You didn’t mention Changkyun. Tell me it’s not because you scarred him for life.

—Nah, he’s busy tonight. I think he’s going over a friend’s house to teach her how to play Overwatch? Not sure, tho.

—That’s nice. Let me ask everybody and I’ll tell you the answers.

And with that they went to work on their respective tasks. As expected, all of them confirmed they would love to go, so they agreed to meet outside the nearest karaoke at 11pm. After dinner, they got dressed and pampered and went to the meeting point.

—What’s up, people?!?! —Jackson yelled at them before launching himself onto Jooheon and jumping onto his back.

—College taxes. —Jinyoung deadpanned, making Jackson frown at him— Sorry, couldn’t help it. Stop looking at me like I kicked your balls, or I’ll give you a reason for that.

—Wow, you talk to Mark like that? —Jackson teased. It was obvious that Jinyoung was joking so he took no offense.

—He likes that, it makes his dick twitch —Jaebum teased and hid behind Youngjae before Mark successfully slapped him across his chest.

—If I knew it was going to be like this I’d have brought popcorn —Youngjae said in amusement.

—Me too, but I’m freezing my balls, can we go in? —Jooheon asked and before even receiving an answer he went inside with Jackson on his back.

 

They opened the Karaoke’s door. They rented a big booth for all of them, to sing, dance and go a little wild. After all, they were young and free. More than an hour later, some of them were a little tipsy (cue Jooheon, who started beatboxing like crazy while Jackson twerked to the rhythm) and the others were lounging comfortably in their seats.

After a while of singing (and wailing, mostly again, Jooheon and Jackson’s fault) to some songs, Jinyoung started singing Shape of You while Mark didn’t miss any movement of his plump lips. Youngjae turned around in his chair and made himself more comfortable placing his legs over Jaebum’s lap, who looked at him with the hint of a smirk playing in his lips, as he caressed his tights. Youngjae’s lips ghosted his ear when he whispered the song lyrics. _I’m in love with the shape of you, you push and pull like a magnet do, although my heart is falling too, I’m in love with your body…_

Jaebum grabbed him to stand up and winked at him. Youngjae soon took the message and coyly smiled at him while he unfastened the upper button of his shirt. He made eye contact with him while he swayed his hips right and left, up and down. He sank to the floor and Jaebum’s heart with him. _Holy fuck of all the fucks ever given, is this even legal?_ Jaebum was almost drooling and he bit his lip in anticipation. Youngjae placed his hands on Jaebum’s knees and lowered his body until their lips met in a quick peck, before he pulled away, leaving Jaebum wanting for more. Jinyoung ended the song and Mark looked at him so intently it was not very difficult to grasp what he was thinking.

—Would you mind us going…—Youngjae suggested, nibbling Jaebum’s earlobe. _I seem more confident than I am but oh god, the way he looked at me_ —…somewhere else?

—Only if you keep dancing like this, honey —Jaebum smirked at him. His heart was going wild.

—I’ll have to finish what I started —Youngjae smiled widely and they turned around to tell them they were leaving. Jackson and Jooheon were in the middle of a rap battle so he just pointed at the exit and waved at them. Youngjae chose to ignore the obscene gesture Jackson did with his mouth, pointing at Jaebum. He, on the other hand, was going to say goodbye to Mark but he was kind of _occupied_ in the corner of the booth with his hands roaming Jinyoung’s body, especially his plump ass, so he just let them be. Youngjae held his hand and dragged him outside, hurriedly. “Meeting tomorrow morning at the coffee shop or I’ll rip all your throats!!!”, they all heard Jackson howl at them.

Thanks god his apartment was really close.

They opened the door and Jaebum went straight to the couch and suited himself, smiling lewdly at Youngjae. He played a song on his phone and stretched his back, making his shoulders more prominent. He smirked at Jaebum (who took a moment to realize the song playing was _That’s What I Like_ ) while he was pacing, really slowly, towards him. He put one of his legs over Jaebum’s shoulders and his smirk went wider as Jaebum’s eyes went larger. _He’s that flexible? Holy shit…_ He flexed his leg and pulled back, sitting over Jaebum’s lap and swaying his hips to the rhythm. Jaebum’s boner was prodding at his butt, and his loose pants were doing an awfully bad job hiding it. Youngjae sank lower, grinding against Jaebum’s crotch, making him moan. He put his arms around his back and grinded again, nibbling his earlobe. Jaebum was a writhing mess under him. _Holy fucking shit, I’m not surviving tonight…and I don’t regret a single bit._ He started mouthing down Youngjae’s neck, leaving subtle reddish marks, while his left hand ghosted over his torso, looking for his nipples.

 _Sex by the fire at night, strawberry champagne on ice…_ Jaebum heard, and Youngjae’s husky voice whispered in his ear “lucky for you, that’s what I like, that’s what I _like_ ”, grinding on him harder.

—Look, baby —Jaebum managed to groan from under him—, if you don’t stop right away I’m gonna cum. Like, soon.

—Am I that good? —Youngjae asked cheekily, removing himself from over Jaebum.

—Oh my god you truly have no fucking idea —Jaebum growled and pushed him towards the bedroom.


	6. Serendipity Café

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the end. If you read until here, I'm sorry for you but I hope you have enjoyed it.  
> Sorry for my mistakes and I hope you've liked it ♥

_Monday morning_

The café’s door opened. Jinyoung and Mark were sitting in the small café, empty at this hour. They were chatting animatedly with Jooheon, catching up with what they were doing on Sunday, after Saturday’s…activities. Jaebum and Youngjae entered the room, looking like they just survived the zombie apocalypse.

—Morning, you two! Coffee? —Jooheon suggested, and Jaebum just grunted at him— Was round two too intense? —He teased.

—Ha ha ha, no. —Youngjae deadpanned, looking like he might fall asleep in any second—Guess who two dumbasses just stayed the whole night finishing their book.

—You’re dumb as fuck, I must say —Mark agreed with them—. Thanks god you didn’t have class today in the morning.

—You’re right. But we couldn’t fall asleep either, so here we are —Jaebum smiled softly—Heoney, could you please serve us two cappuccinos? I think I might fall asleep while standing.

—Not in my bar! We’re not in Halloween and I don’t need more zombies —Jooheon laughed, going behind the counter to make them their drinks with another barista.

Jaebum and Youngjae sat with Jinyoung and Mark and chatted idly. Jackson also came in and kissed Jooheon, stretching obnoxiously from the other side of the counter, making all of them crack up. He told them he was going to meet a friend in a few minutes. Jooheon and the other barista went to the table with their drinks.

—Guys, this is Seokjin! I would have introduced him to you before but last time he was sick, so it wasn’t a good idea.

—Say, you basically pushed me into the back room and forbid me to do anything until my shift was over —The handsome young man called Seokjin chuckled—. It’s nice to meet you all.

They all introduced themselves and Jackson excused himself for a second to send somebody a voice note. “Yeah, the one with the flower pots in the entrance, are you here already?” He received a short “yes” in response and the door opened again. A tall and broad man with big lips and tan skin entered, recognized Jackson and approached them.

—Good morning, everyone! My name is Namjoon, nice to meet you.

—What’s up! These are Jinyoung, Mark, my roommate Youngjae, Jaebum, Jooheoney and Seokjin is behind the counter finishing my drink —Jackson introduced them all, and they greeted him warmly—. Did you had any trouble finding us?

—Nah, but it would have been easier if you had told me the name of the café was… —He interrupted himself to let the barista, Seokjin, place the drink on the table. His breath got caught in the moment his eyes met the soft brown, gentle eyes of his. And he was gone at the dazzling smile he shot at him—… _Serendipity_.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I had this fic half written since summer and before Serendipity by Jimin came out, but I love the song ♥
> 
> I hope you liked it and sorry for my mistakes! Stay strong, all of you. And if you ever need to talk to somebody my inbox is always open. You all did great and don't put too much pressure over your shoulders ♥


End file.
